mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Holloway vs. Leonard Garcia
Despite the fourth straight loss, Leonard Garcia wasn't cut from the UFC. Young prodigy Max Holloway was a late replacement for an injured Cody McKenzie. The Fight The first round began. Holloway's keeping the range with little probing leg kicks that don't land really. Four thirty-five. Garcia blocked a high kick there, Holloway landed an inside kick. Four fifteen as Garcia landed a leg kick. Holloway teeped the body. Four minutes. Garcia missed a big high kick there. Garcia landed a big right. Three thirty-five. Holloway dropped Garcia with a nice left and missed a spinning back kick, it hit the body actually. Three fifteen as Garcia landed a leg kick. Three minutes as he landed another. Holloway is gaining confidence, Garcia checked an inside kick and landed a blocked high kick, ate a great leg kick. They clinched, two thirty-five, they broke. Garcia briefly flurried. Garcia landed a leg kick. Two fifteen as Garcia landed a straight left. Holloway landed a left hook to the body. Two minutes as Garcia landed a leg kick. Garcia landed a nice three-punch combo including a right to the body and a big right upstairs and a left hook. One thirty-five. Garcia landed a leg kick. Garcia landed a right to the body. Garcia landed a right to the temple. Garcia landed a combo. One fifteen. Holloway landed another nice spinning back kick. One minute. Garcia landed an inside kick. Garcia landed a leg kick. Thirty-five as Holloway landed a left hook to the body and a spinning back kick. Garcia landed four big right uppercuts, fifteen. Garcia landed a left hook and a blocked high kick. Holloway landed a right and another spinning back kick and dodged a spinning wheel kick, the first round ended. 10-9 Garcia but close. "Get fast with your hands inside, don't overpower anything." The second round began. Holloway missed a spinning back kick. Garcia blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. "Combo, Leonard!" Four fifteen left now. Holloway landed a double jab and a switch body kick. "Right hand up!" Four minutes. Garcia landed a decent one-two. Holloway landed a leg kick, three thirty-five. He blocked a high kick and Holloway landed a body kick aftere ating a left hook. Holloway landed a jab and ate a good counter, landed a leg kick and a flying knee to the body, Garcia got a double to guard, three minutes. They stood to the clinch. Two thirty-five. They broke. "Move your head!" Garcia landed a leg kick. Two fifteen. Holloway landed a counter right and another and ate a body shot himself. Two minutes. Garcia landed a right eating a jab. Garcia's going to war now. "Hands up!" One thirty-five. Garcia landed a leg kick. Garcia landed a right. One fifteen remaining. Garcia was wild. One minute. Garcia landed a right and a jab there. Holloway landed a counter one-two. Garcia's digging in, nice one-two and a leg kick. Thirty-five as Leonard landed a looping left, he kneed the body, Holloway looked at the clock. Holloway landed a counter right, "hands up!" Fifteen. Holloway landed a big counter one-two. Holloway kneed the body, Leonard replied. "Elbows!" Holloway kneed the body, eating big elbows from both sides. The second round ended, 10-9 Garcia arguably but close. "Stay tight on the inside, 3-4-5 shots. Take him down. Win this round, win this fight." The third round began and Garcia came out smiling, Holloway nodded and smiled back. They touched gloves. Holloway landed a jab and a leg kick there. Four thirty-five. Garcia landed a right, Holloway's ear was bleeding now. Four fifteen as Holloway kneed the body. Garcia landed a left hook, "hands up!" Garcia landed a big combo, Holloway fired back nicely, four minutes as Garcia landed a leg kick. Garcia's getting wild. Holloway landed a few rights and dodged a spinning back fist, ate a spinning back kick, three thirty. Garcia landed a right and ate one. Garcia was moving forward, three fifteen. Garcia landed two lefts to the body. Garcia landed a big combo and a right, he was eating counters but hmm. Holloway kneed the body, wow, damn. Wow an exchange. Garcia landed a left hook. Holloway threw back with a big right, two thirty-five. Garcia landed a right, he shot for a double there. Holloway defended. Garcia got it. Two fifteen. Holloway worked for a kimura uselessly. Garcia passed to half-guard. Two minutes. Holloway regained guard. Holloway stood to the clinch eating a knee to the face, they broke. One thirty-five. Holloway landed an inside kick, he is exhausted, they traded leg kicks, Garcia landed a hard one and ate an inside kick. One fifteen left. Holloway landed a combo and a right to the body. One minute. They're trading. Holloway landed three punches to the body eating a combo himself. Garcia landed a left hook, another to the body. Right uppercuts as they clinched, thirty-five as they broke. Holloway landed a spinning back kick there. Fifteen as Holloway tried a hand-stand high kick, tried a triangle as Garcia pounced. Garcia slammed out of it, the third round ended, clear 10-9 Garcia ironically. 30-27 Garcia, Holloway lifted Garcia congratulatorily and they hugged. They knelt together in the center hugging. Both men are exhausted, that was a war. They stood and hugged. 29-28 Holloway, 29-28 Garcia and 29-28 Holloway split. The crowd booed.